


Easier with you- Accountability

by lasersheith



Series: Easier with you [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PTSD, veterans keith and shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 15:16:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14381367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasersheith/pseuds/lasersheith
Summary: Shiro was doing better, until he wasn't. Matt's overwhelmed. Keith reaches out to help.





	Easier with you- Accountability

**Author's Note:**

> Set 5 weeks after "I'll go in if you'll go in"

Matt plastered a smile on his face as he barged into Shiro’s room and roughly pulled open his blackout curtains. Shiro grumbled and threw his arm over his eyes from the bed. “Sure, come on in.” He mumbled sarcastically. Matt’s smile faded in an instant. 

 

“You need to get out of bed, Shiro.” He stood next to the bed and folded his arms over his chest. “Just get up and shower and go for a walk or something and then go back to bed if you have to.” Shiro lowered his arm and sat up, hard edge to his eyes. 

 

They stared each other down for a moment. “I don’t have to do anything, Matt.” His voice was raspy from not having said a word in days. It sounded uncomfortable. He didn’t make a move to grab the still full water bottle Matt had placed on his bedside table the night before. 

 

Matt sighed and sat down on the bed, his back to Shiro. He held his head in his hands, resting his elbows on his knees. “Mom thinks you should give one-on-one therapy another try.” He could hear the rustling as Shiro shook his head. 

 

“And spend more time in doctor’s offices? No thanks.” Came his curt reply. “I’m already doing her dumb group thing, isn’t that good enough?” Matt stood up and turned, face red. 

 

His teeth were clenched as he looked at Shiro. “No, it’s good enough! Especially when you  _ don’t go _ .” He gritted out. Shiro opened his mouth like he was about to protest, but Matt cut him off. “You’ve skipped the past two weeks to mope around! And oh, let’s see.” He dramatically pushed his sleeve back and checked his watch. “The next session starts in, hmm, 10 minutes and you’re still in bed. So don’t act like you were gonna go!” 

 

Shiro worked his jaw like he was choosing his words carefully. “Get out of my room, Matt.” A mildly annoyed Shiro would have yelled, fought back with a logical follow up, or turned the conversation around to something else. Matt knew Shiro enough to know that the calm, steady voice he projected was absolutely livid. 

 

Most days, he would have tried to calm Shiro down or cheer him up. That day he just didn’t have it in him. “You know what? Fine!” It was a childish response made almost comically so by the harsh slam of the door on his way out, but being reasonable and mature hadn’t gotten him anywhere in the last 2 weeks. He laid down on his bed and tried not to cry. It didn’t work. 

 

..

 

Keith stared at his phone with a frown. For the third week in a row, Shiro wasn’t waiting for him by the door to the VA center. He mentally kicked himself for not getting Shiro’s number the last time they had lunch. He wouldn’t make that mistake again. 

 

He looked up the number for the restaurant where Shiro’s friend worked, the place they went after their second group session together. It rang twice before a voice he didn’t recognize picked up. “Uh, hi. Actually, is Hunk working?” He asked when he was prompted for his order. He waited for a few moments for the phone to be handed over. “Hey, Hunk, this is Keith. I came in with Shiro a couple weeks ago?” He worried his bottom lip between his teeth as Hunk asked about how Shiro was doing. “That’s the thing, I haven’t seen him a while and I was wondering if you had his address? So I could go check on him.” Hunk gave him Shiro’s address and asked for an update as soon as he knew. Keith hurriedly thanked him and set off for the familiar complex of townhomes. 

 

He pulled into a spot and looked for the number Hunk had given him. He probably could have found the place by just knocking on doors in the area, but he was glad it didn’t have to come to that. Taking a steadying breath, he knocked on the door hard three times before slipping his hands back into his pockets. They were well into fall and the air had an uncomfortable chill. 

 

A man Keith had never seen before answered the door after several long seconds. His eyes were red and puffy like he’d been crying. “Yeah?” His greeting wasn’t particularly friendly and his voice sounded raw and exhausted. 

 

“I was uh, looking for Shiro.” The man’s left eyebrow shot up. It brought attention to the scar on his cheek. “We’re friends, from group. He hasn’t been in a while and I wanted to check on him.” Matt sighed and looked up at the sky before opening the door and gesturing him inside. 

 

He crossed his arms as Keith slipped his shoes off and placed them on the small rack against the wall. “His room’s upstairs. First door on the left. Maybe you can talk some sense into him.” He didn’t wait to see if Keith would reply and walked down another flight of stairs to what must have been the basement. Keith walked up to Shiro’s door and knocked. No one answered. 

 

He popped his head in slowly and quietly. “Go away, Matt.” Shiro gritted out. Keith walked further into the room and shut the door behind him. None of the lights were on, but Shiro hadn’t bothered getting up to close the curtains. He bolted upright when he felt Keith sit down on the bed. “I told you to-” He started off loud and harsh, but stopped as soon as he registered who it was. “Keith?” Keith just offered him a small, sad smile and a stilted wave of his hand. 

 

Shiro curled his knees up and wrapped his arm around them. “Got your address from Hunk. Hope you don’t mind.” Shiro shook his head but didn’t say anything. Keith licked his lips and pulled his lighter from a pocket. He traced the spade and the letter A fondly for a moment. “So, in AA, they pair you with somebody.” He twirled the lighter in his hand as he spoke softly. “If you feel yourself starting to slip, or if you have a drink or whatever, you call them and they help you.” Shiro nodded, but his eyes swam with confusion. “I know it’s not the same thing, but…” He pulled a scrap of paper out of his other pocket, his number written in a tiny, neat scrawl. Shiro took it when he held it out but didn’t meet Keith’s eyes. “We could still make the last 20 minutes, if you’re up for it.” 

Shiro grabbed the bottle of water sitting next to his bed and took a long drink. “Just let me get dressed.” He answered after a few sips. 

 

..

 

After the meeting they walked sedately back towards Keith’s car. “I’d ask if you wanted to get lunch, but I have a feeling there’s somethin’ you need to do first.” Shiro still hadn’t said much of anything yet, and all he gave Keith in reply was a guilty nod. They drove back in silence. 

 

Keith pulled in, closer to Shiro’s house this time. He waited for Shiro to get out, but Shiro just sat staring into his lap. Keith killed the engine and crossed his arms over his seatbelt. “Thank you.” He all but whispered. Keith didn’t answer or pull his gaze away from the windshield. “Would you…” He took a deep breath and tried again. “I was hoping you could wait here, while I talk to Matt.” He finally looked up at Keith, but Keith stayed staring straight ahead. He nodded once with a frown. 

 

Shiro got out of the car and made his way to Matt’s room in a daze. He knocked lightly, not expecting an answer. Matt grumbled out an annoyed “What?” but made no move to open the door. Shiro pushed it open before he could talk himself out of it. Matt pulled his headphones off and exited out of the game he’d been playing. He looked awful: hair a mess, eyes red, cheeks puffy. 

 

Shiro walked over to his chair and pulled him into a tight hug as well as he could. Matt looped his arms around Shiro’s back and patted him softly. “You’re a major asshole, you know that?” Matt muttered quietly as Shiro buried his face into Matt’s shoulder. He felt Shiro nod and it brought another wave of tears. He pushed Shiro back away from him gently so they were face to face. Matt shook his head. “I’m still really mad.” He rubbed the back of his sweater over his eyes one at a time. “But I’m glad you’re out of bed.” 

 

Shiro swallowed hard. “I’m so sorry.” They stared each other down again before Matt finally rolled his eyes. 

 

“Yeah what else is new.” He said as he crossed his arms. Shiro smiled a little, knowing that meant he was forgiven, at least a little. 

 

Clearing his throat, he caught Matt off guard. “Come to lunch with me and Keith.” He blurted out in a rush. 

 

Matt looked at the clock on his computer. “It’s 3 in the afternoon.” He said with a sniff as he wiped at his eyes again. 

 

“So have old person dinner with me and Keith.” Shiro amended. Matt laughed. 

 

He looked at Shiro again and smiled. “Fine, but you’re paying.” He stood and punched Shiro on the arm, a little hard to be teasing. 

  
Shiro chuckled a little too, surprising Matt again. “Yeah, that’s fair.” They walked down the stairs together and out to Keith’s car. 

 

Keith was on the phone when they made their way out of the house, but had ended the call by the time they both piled inside. “Hello again.” Matt called, voice much more chipper than it had been when he saw Keith earlier that day. Keith half-smiled as they both buckled in. “Hope you don’t mind if I tag along.” 

 

Keith turned the key and pulled on his sunglasses. “Not at all.” He turned toward Shiro and patted his leg gently before pulling out of the parking lot. 


End file.
